Chapters
Chapters 1-89: Jiang Chen Awakens: A Shadowy Rise Chapter 1: Son of the Celestial Emperor – Reincarnation and Rebirth Chapter 2: Supportive Father, Loyal Friends Chapter 3: Can’t Take a Hint, Thrash Them Brutally Chapter 4: Go Thrash Yourself Chapter 5: If I Can’t Cure You, then I’ll Go Down with You Chapter 6: Steward Jiang Zheng’s Worries Chapter 7: Jiang Zheng’s Stage, Pride and Elation Chapter 8: Shocking the Hall of Healing Chapter 9: We’re Seriously Rich Chapter 10: Breakthrough, Four Meridians True Qi Chapter 11: Medicine Buying Craze Chapter 12: Genius Beauty? Jiang Chen Doesn’t Care Chapter 13: I, Jiang Chen, Carry Even More of a Grudge Than You Do Chapter 14: Denying Face Twice Chapter 15: Three Foundational Exams Chapter 16: Entering the Palace, Diagnosis Chapter 17: Princess? I’ll Still Lecture You Without Fail Chapter 18: Princess Gouyu’s Internal Dilemma Chapter 19: Jiang Family’s Concealed Danger Chapter 20: Banquet is a Pit? I’m Not Afraid! Chapter 21: The Pride of the Long Family Chapter 22: You Think You’re Awesome? Destroyed with One Poke Chapter 23: Princess Gouyu’s Recommendation Chapter 24: Jiang Chen Shocks All Those Present Chapter 25: Legendary Realm of Training Chapter 26: Jiang Feng Erupts Chapter 27: Scolding the Elite Chapter 28: Turmoil in the Capital Chapter 29: Changes in Everyone’s Attitudes Chapter 30: Having Fun with Yan Yiming, Again Chapter 31: Start of the Foundational Exams Chapter 32: Impressive Performance, Setting New Records Chapter 33: End of Exams, Brothers Lay Their Hearts Open Chapter 34: Secret of the Nine Laughing Oceans Chapter 35: You Won’t Die if You Don’t Seek Death Chapter 36: Complaining to His Majesty Chapter 37: Drastic Change in the Situation, Conquering the Examiner Chapter 38: The Truth Comes Out, Heads Roll Chapter 39: Giving Gouyu Pointers, Returning Her Favor Chapter 40: Father Attacked, Controversy Renewed Chapter 41: Talk of the Town Chapter 42: Jiang Chen Has the Desire to Kill and Points to Pill King Garden Chapter 43: Three Types of Pill Medicine Chapter 44: Loot from House Raids, Take Your Pick Chapter 45: Saber Aura Rising to the Sky Chapter 46: A Gloating Pill King Garden Chapter 47: Unexpected Repeat Occurrence Chapter 48: Upgraded Face Slapping Chapter 49: Complete Knock Down Chapter 50: Qiao Baishi Acknowledges a Master Chapter 51: Layered-Feather Throwing Daggers Chapter 52: Fatty Xuan Seeks Help Chapter 53: Fatty’s Counterattack Chapter 54: Unique Throwing Dagger Skills Chapter 55: The Hidden Dragon Trials Chapter 56: Face Slapping Interlude Chapter 57: Sights Set For Duke of the First Rank Chapter 58: Competition at Star Argus Palace Chapter 59: Following the Clues Chapter 60: The Splendor of Spring and Killing Intent Chapter 61: Encountering an Attack Chapter 62: Sharply Counterattacking the Long Family Chapter 63: An Eye for an Eye Chapter 64: The Second Mission Chapter 65: First Candidate for the Personal Guard Chapter 66: Return to Jiang Han Territory Chapter 67: Provoking the Young Duke Chapter 68: Increasing Your Knowledge Chapter 69: Changes in Attitudes Chapter 70: Vying with Each Other to Sign Up Chapter 71: Aweing the Tribes Chapter 72: A Grand Gift for the Personal Guard Chapter 73: Legacy of Formation Chapter 74: Odd Happenings at the Spirit Medicine Garden Chapter 75: You Defy Me? Chapter 76: Make Them Suffer Thoroughly Chapter 77: Limelight Surpassing the Four Great Dukes Chapter 78: The Third Mission Chapter 79: Trials in the Boundless Catacombs Chapter 80: A Successive String of Bizarre Occurrences Chapter 81: The Law of the Jungle in the Catacombs Chapter 82: Falling Prey to a Plot Chapter 83: A Fight to the Life and Death in the Catacombs Chapter 84: Cornered into Desperate Circumstances? Chapter 85: Plunging into the Forbidden Zone without Hesitation Chapter 86: Forbidden Zone, Spirit Level Beast Chapter 87: An Unexpected Transaction Chapter 88: Swallowing the Killer Xue Sha Chapter 89: Fatty Xuan’s Bizarre Encounter Chapters 90-130: Strife in the Eastern Kingdom Chapters 131-183: Establishment in Skylaurel Kingdom Chapters 184-219: Maze Realm Autumn Hunt Chapters 220-275: Winds of Political Change in the Skylaurel Kingdom Chapters 276-317: The First Selection Chapters 318-341: The Second Selection: Mystic Quadrant Chapters 342-405: The Second Selection: Finale Chapters 406-459: Alliance with the Myriad Domain Chapter 460: The Identity of a Core Disciple Chapter 461: Jiang Chen Refuses To Be Taken Down a Peg Chapter 462: The Demigod of Wood Chapter 463: Great Barkers Are No Biters Chapter 464: Stunning Four Seats with One Point Chapter 465: Huang’er Makes Her Move Chapter 466: A Contest of Controlling Fire Chapter 467: Winning in the Dao of Pills, Facing Off with Martial Dao Chapter 468: The Pitched Battle Between Origin Realm Cultivators Chapter 469: Fame With One Match Chapter 470: The Endless Recruitment of the Elders Chapter 471: An Eight Star Mission Chapter 472: The Hexarune Dragon Pill Chapter 473: Pill Refinement Pointers Chapter 474: Rewards After Pill Formation Chapter 475: The Allusion of the Pill Battles of Mt. Rippling Mirage Chapter 476: Breakthrough, Peak of Second Level Origin Realm Chapter 477: Geniuses Converge on Bluesky Mountain Chapter 478: Fists Determine Reason Chapter 479: Danger Emerges Chapter 480: Chaos in the Lava Region Chapter 481: Schemes and Plots Chapter 482: Waste of Scheming, Easy Trampling Chapter 483: Rune of Heavenly Water, Prison of Water Chapter 484: Dragon! Chapter 485: Jiang Chen Reveals Himself Chapter 486: Use of All Trump Cards, Destroying Wei Wudao Chapter 487: Dancing with Dragons Chapter 488: Cutting the Hair and Washing the Marrow, An Enormous Change Chapter 489: Returning with Fruitful Results Chapter 490: The Battle Over Residences in the Sovereign Area Chapter 491: Gifting Pills to Ye Chonglou Chapter 492: Blood of a True Dragon Chapter 493: Tang Hong Becomes a Golden Thigh to Hug Chapter 494: The Open minded and Straightforward Palace Head Dan Chi Chapter 495: The Tussle Begins Chapter 496: A Dominating First Chapter 497: Threats and Temptation Chapter 498: Jiang Chen Strikes Back, Linghu Runs Into Bad Luc Chapter 499: Astounding Answering Speed Chapter 500: Temporarily First Chapter 501: The Only Uncertainty Chapter 502: Final Rankings, Assignment of Residences Chapter 503: Innate Wood Constitution of High Order Chapter 504: Taking Up Residence Chapter 505: The Conception of a Formation Chapter 506: The Monthly Sovereign Area Meeting Chapter 507: Suppression and Counterattack Chapter 508: If We’re Going to Bet, Let’s Make a Bigger Bet Chapter 509: Enormous Arm of Buddha’s Warrior Attendant Chapter 510: Jiang Chen Wins the Bet Chapter 511: You Have Questions? The Hell Does It Have To Do With Me Chapter 512: Handing Out the Wood Spirit Spring Chapter 513: Tempting the Ancient Cicada Chapter 514: A Dominating Proclamation Chapter 515: The Dao of Wealth Chapter 516: Jiang Chen’s Amazing Arts Chapter 517: Shen Trifire Bows in Defeat Chapter 518: Elder Lian Cheng Chapter 519: An Opportunity to Get Rich Comes Knocking Chapter 520: Demanding A High Price Chapter 521: The Utmost Pill Battle (I) Chapter 522: The Utmost Pill Battle (II) Chapter 523: The Authority After One Battle Chapter 524: Formation Preparations Chapter 525: Assimilating the Golden Cicada’s Bloodline Chapter 526: Successful Formation Setup Chapter 527: The Ling Family Sisters Chapter 528: Ling Bi’er’s Trouble Chapter 529: A Crazy Ling Hui’er Chapter 530: Fifth Level Origin Realm Chapter 531: The Thorny Problem of the Divine Befuddlement Miasma Chapter 532: Converging on Mt. Rippling Mirage Chapter 533: Provocation of Heavyweights Chapter 534: Bi’er’s Pursuer Chapter 535: Femme Fatale? Chapter 536: Baffling Killing Intent Chapter 537: A Grand Bet Chapter 538: The Pill Battles Begin Chapter 539: Champion of Fire Control Chapter 540: Renewed Frenzy Chapter 541: Attacked By All Sides Chapter 542: Ding Tong Extends an Invitation Chapter 543: Jiang Chen's Strange Actions Chapter 544: Art of Spirit Reaping Chapter 545: A Triple Champion Chapter 546: Temptress Wei Xing'er Chapter 547: The Way of Divergent Pills, Jiang Chen Finds an Opening Chapter 548: The Longevity Pill Chapter 549: Rich Fruits of Achievement Chapter 550: Verbal Sparring Chapter 551: A Proud Walkabout Sect Chapter 552: The Ultimate Comeback Chapter 553: The Uproar Brought By the Longevity Pill Chapter 554: Pill King, Pill Emperor Chapter 555: Two Heavyweights Fight Over Jiang Chen Chapter 556: Furiously Fighting Over the Longevity Pill Chapter 557: A Preposterous Bidding War Chapter 558: The Longevity Pill That Turns Back Time Chapter 559: A Thrilling and Exciting Effect Chapter 560: Mt. Rippling Mirage Chapter 561: Ding Tong's Background Chapter 562: Who's the Prey Now? Chapter 563: Destroying Ding Tong Chapter 564: The Hidden Chameleon Cloudpine Chapter 565: Intent After Glimpsing Wealth Chapter 566: Killing and Counter Killing Chapter 567: Plotting and Scheming Chapter 568: A Dejected Elder Wu Hen Chapter 569: Unexpected Discovery Chapter 570: The Appearance of the Ancient Herb Garden Chapter 571: Once in Three Thousand Years Chapter 572: The Ulterior Motives of the Tristar Sect Chapter 573: The Sacred Sword Palace Elicits Public Anger Chapter 574: The Rippling Mirage Formation Chapter 575: The Sage Fledgeling Grass Chapter 576: Jiang Chen's Rich Chapter 577: His Only Crime Was His Wealth Chapter 578: A Series of Bizarre Events Chapter 579: Jiang Chen, You Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! Chapter 580: Meeting Wang Han Again Chapter 581: The Divine Island Chapter 582: Being Framed Chapter 583: Asking for Face Slapping Chapter 584: Wang Han Slaps His Own Face Chapter 585: Rules of Division Chapter 586: Fighting Uproariously Over Spirit Herbs Chapter 587: Deliberate Suppression Chapter 588: The Sacred Altar Chapter 589: Appearance of the Sky Rank Spirit Herbs Chapter 590: Is Jiang Chen Crazy? Chapter 591: Jiang Chen in Control of Everything Chapter 592: Profiteering Chapter 593: An Exorbitant Price for the Antidote Chapter 594: Returning with Arms Full of Loot Chapter 595: A Solo Operation Chapter 596: Each With Their Own Plots Chapter 597: Elder Chen's Doomsday Chapter 598: Sudden Changes in the Altar Chapter 599: The Formation Closes Chapter 600: The Mysterious Cemetery, The Ancient Crimson Heavens Sect Chapter 601: The Mysterious Ruins Chapter 602: Jiang Chen Trapped! Chapter 603: Sky Origin Real, Breaking Through the First Formation Chapter 604: Thundercloud Cicada Wings, Magnetic Golden Mountain Chapter 605: The Hearts of the Girls Chapter 606: The Ten Great Disciples, Sky Sect Geniuses Chapter 607: Attack on the Regal Pill Palace Chapter 608: An Arrogant Cao Jin Chapter 609: Mysterious Cloaked Person Chapter 610: There's Always Someone Stronger Chapter 611: Fleeing For His Life Chapter 612: The Ancient Slaughter Formation Chapter 613: Jiang Chen Challenges the Formation Chapter 614: The Mystery of the Myriad Domain Chapter 615: Disbandment of the Tristar Sect Chapter 616: Partitioning the Tristar Sect Chapter 617: Ninth Level Origin Realm Chapter 618: Breaking Through All Three Outer Formations Chapter 619: An Unrepentant Cao Jin Chapter 620: A Storm Brews Again Over Mr. Rippling Mirage Chapter 621: Haggling Chapter 622: Finally Entering the Sage Realm Chapter 623: Challenging the Tower of Inheritance Chapter 624: For Everything That Exists, There Exists Its Counter Chapter 625: The Three Treasures of Inheritance Chapter 626: Who's the Prey? Chapter 627: Destroying One First Chapter 628: Toyed By the Formation Chapter 629: Divide and Conquer Chapter 630: Victory in Numbers, Who's Afraid Who? Chapter 631: The Battle That Caused Cao Jin To Have a Mental Breakdown Chapter 632: Cao Jin Dying With Everlasting Regret Chapter 633: Jiang Chen's Departure Chapter 634: Conflict in the Regal Pill Palace Chapter 635: Return to Regal Pill Palace Chapter 636: Rumors from Ancient Times Chapter 637: The Young Master has Ascended to the Sage Realm? Chapter 638: Dispelling the Divine Befuddlement Miasma, Senior Sister Reveals Her Thoughts Chapter 639: Upgrade to the Nine Gates Incineration Formation Chapter 640: Setting Out for the Myriad Grand Ceremony Chapter 641: Tragic Ruins Chapter 642: The Cocky Sacred Sword Palace Chapter 643: Alliance Proposal Chapter 644: The Great Scarlet Mid Region Chapter 645: Hotly Ambitious Chapter 646: Huang'er, Bi'er, and the Lingering Affections of Young Women Chapter 647: Jiang Chen Confers Knowledge in Sword Dao Chapter 648: Encountering a Genius of the Sacred Sword Palace Chapter 649: A Bizarre Match Chapter 650: Sent Flying With One Kick Chapter 651: Stunning All Sides Chapter 652: The Fires of Battle Continue Chapter 653: Voluntary Forfeit Chapter 654: Jiang Chen Muddies The Waters Chapter 655: Jiang Chen Takes the Field Chapter 656: Jiang Chen VS Wang Han Chapter 657: Light from the Eyes Breaks Through Mystical Ice Chapter 658: We All Have Trump Cards, But I'm Still Stronger Than You Chapter 659: The Utter Domination of Wang Han Chapter 660: The Sacred Sword Palace Withdraws Chapter 661: The List of Top Four Chapter 662: Finals, Each Punch Finds Its Target Chapter 663: The Power of Bloodlines Shocks the Audience Chapter 664: A Physical Battle to a Civil One, A Battle of Grace Chapter 665: Forfeiting with Frankness Chapter 666: Jiang Chen Reveals Himself, Astounds All Present Chapter 667: Sacred Sword Palace, All Of You Come At Me Together! Chapter 668: Opening of the Myriad Domain Paramount Realm Chapter 669: The Ming Tuo Relic Chapter 670: The Transcendent Region Chapter 671: Huang'er Sounds the Warning Chapter 672: Dan Chi Retreats Chapter 673: Like Turtles in a Jar Chapter 674: Qin Mo 1, Besieged on All Sides Chapter 675: Diverting the Heat Chapter 676: The Sacred Sword Palace Betrayal Chapter 677: Hunting in the Paramount Realm Chapter 678: Emperor Featherflight, The Mysterious Palace Chapter 679: Ling Bi'er's Circumstances Chapter 680: Jiang Chen Reveals Himself Chapter 681: Jiang Chen Successfully Schemes Against the Two Chapter 682: Emperor Featherflight's Remains Chapter 683: Refining the Abode Chapter 684: Two Inheritances Chapter 685: Encounter on a Narrow Path Chapter 686: The Stalwart Lin Bi'er Chapter 687: The Terrifying Power of Restriction Chapter 688: Devastating Battle Situation Chapter 689: Jiang Chen to the Rescue Chapter 690: The Shattered Sect Chapter 691: Huang'er Makes A Move Again Chapter 692: Huang'er's Affection Chapter 693: The Counterattack Begins Chapter 694: A Bold Plan Chapter 695: Baiting a Fifth Level Sage Realm Genius Chapter 696: Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained Chapter 697: Capturing Gong Qi Alive Chapter 698: More Unexpected Events Arise Chapter 699: Consecutive Blows Chapter 700: Immense Losses Chapter 701: Bounty, Pursuit Chapter 702: New Journey, Veluriyum Capital Chapter 703: Dan Chi Captured? Chapter 704: The Tyrannical Eternal Celestial Capital Chapter 705: Encountering Old Acquaintances Chapter 706: Dog Eat Dog Between First Rank Sects Chapter 707: The Tragedy Caused by a Single Sword Chapter 708: Tricked by Jiang Chen Chapter 709: Giving Huang'er an Opportunity Chapter 710: Huang'er's True Face is Revealed Chapter 711: Gathering at Infant Shriek Chapter 712: A Three Way Match-Up Chapter 713: The Crimson Heavens Formation Disk Reveals Its Might Chapter 714: Complete Annihilation? Chapter 715: None Left Alive Chapter 716: Famed Throughout the Regions Chapter 717: The Final Hurdle Chapter 718: Many Troubles Chapter 719: Ninelaugh Golden Buddha Powder Chapter 720: A Transaction Style Medical Consultation Chapter 721: Young Master of the Wei Family Chapter 722: Barred At The Northern Gate Chapter 723: A Narrow Escape Through The Northern Gates Chapter 724: A Candid Interaction Chapter 725: Veluriyam Capital Chapter 726: Slave Market Chapter 727: Why Don't Beg Me Instead? Chapter 728: Preliminary News Chapter 729: A Revolting Business Custom Chapter 730: You Forced Me to Rob You Chapter 731: Regal Pill Palace Disciples Chapter 732: Running Into Yet Another Problem Chapter 733: Gouyu Awakens Chapter 734: Intra-Sect Friendship Chapter 735: Group Acceptance Chapter 736: Ten Sage Realm Cultivators Submit Chapter 737: Lord of the Majestic Clan Chapter 738: Wave After Wave Chapter 739: The Goal of Establishing Himself in Veluriyam Capital Chapter 740: Inner Turmoil at House Wei Chapter 741: The Deviant Pill Faction Chapter 742: Jiang Chen Strikes Chapter 743: Elder Zhuo's Great Admiration Chapter 744: The Secret Recipe That Makes Wei Mo Blush Chapter 745: Great Success Chapter 746: Half-Step Immortal Elixir Pill Chapter 747: A Battle Between Pill Kings Chapter 748: A Game of Life and Death Chapter 749: Sudden Turnabout Chapter 750: The Coming of The End Chapter 751: All Is Ready Chapter 752: The Veluriyam Pagoda Chapter 753: An Astonishing Secret Chapter 754: Long Xiaoxuan About to Break Through Chapter 755: Face Slapping At the Auction Chapter 756: The Young Lord of a Clan Chapter 757: Three Longevity Pills! Chapter 758: Wang Teng's Sinister Scheme Chapter 759: Face Slapping and Counter Face Slapping Chapter 760: The Skysnatcher Cauldron Chapter 761: The Goldencrown Cloudcrane Chapter 762: The Generous Young Master Ji San Chapter 763: News of the Pine Crane Pill Chapter 764: Bad News Before the Day of Opening Chapter 765: The Aggrieved Wei Father and Son Chapter 766: Jiang Chen Loses His Cool Chapter 767: Showdown Proposal Chapter 768: Let's Go A Little Mad With the Gamble Chapter 769: Wang Teng, You Can't Afford the Bet? Chapter 770: Losing to Oneself Chapter 771: The Ingenious Decan Pill Enigma Chapter 772: Comparisons Beget Frustration Chapter 773: An Odd Choice of Materials Chapter 774: Stunning Fire Control Technique Chapter 775: The Triphase Pill Chapter 776: The Brilliant Deviant Pill Faction Chapter 777: Wang Teng Panics Chapter 778: An Idol of the Deviant Pill Faction Chapter 779: Jiang Chen's Full Potential Chapter 780: Victory Decided Chapter 781: A Grand Victory Chapter 782: Feted on All Sides Chapter 783: Will You Be My Master? Chapter 784: The Level of Alertness Rises Chapter 785: Becoming Sworn Brothers Chapter 786: Imperial Advent Defense Talisman Chapter 787: Mutual Love, Huang'er's Background Chapter 788: Myriad Abyss Island, Eternal Divine Kingdom Chapter 789: News of Elder Shun Chapter 790: Mu Gaoqi's Whereabouts Chapter 791: The Coiling Dragon Clan Lord Chapter 792: Diagnosing the Coiling Dragon Lord Chapter 793: A Way to Delay Cultivation Dissipation Chapter 794: The Five Elements Augmentation Art, Success Chapter 795: Preparing for Long Xiaoxuan's Breakthrough Chapter 796: Invaders Chapter 797: Leave None Alive Chapter 798: The Loyal Captain Zhang Chapter 799: The Murong Clan Chapter 800: The Coiling Dragon Clan Turning of the Tables Chapter 801: Long Xiaoxuan's Human Form Chapter 802: Emperor Shura's Interference Chapter 803: When Kings Fight, Vassals Suffer Chapter 804: Jiand Chen Sets A Plan In Motion Chapter 805: Taiyun Lodge Opens Once More Chapter 806: Free Longevity Pills Chapter 807: Whetting One's Appetite Chapter 808: The Peafowl Guard Chapter 809: Take Them Down Chapter 810: The Domineering Peafowl Guard Chapter 811: Taiyuan Lodge Is Done For Again Chapter 812: Emperor Shura Chapter 813: Seething With Rage Chapter 814: Fifth Level Sage Realm Chapter 815: Emperor Peafowl Chapter 816: Emperor Peafowl's Intentions Chapter 817: All Seeing Eyes Chapter 818: Redistributing Longevity Pills Chapter 819: The Sacred Peafowl Mountain Chapter 820: A Imperial Opportunity Chapter 821: The Test Begins Chapter 822: Passing Three Stages in a Row Chapter 823: The Thousand Peafowl Mural Chapter 824: Unexpected News Chapter 825: Pentecolor Divine Swords Chapter 826: Provocation from Pillfire City Chapter 827: Preemptive Strike Chapter 828: Emperor Pillzenith Chapter 829: The Preparations of a No Preparations Period Chapter 830: Emperor Peafowl's Wish Chapter 831: Sacred Peafowl Mountain's Inheritance Chapter 832: News of Ling Hui'er Chapter 833: The Ling Father and Daughter Pair Chapter 834: Making Trouble In Public Chapter 835: The Myriad Snake Gang On Their Knees Chapter 836: Annihilating the Myriad Snake Gang Chapter 837: Reunion Chapter 838: The Gathering of Pill Dao Heavyweights Chapter 839: A Hot Reception Chapter 840: Jiang Chen's Ploy Chapter 841: Consecutive Moves Chapter 842: The Longevity Pill Complete Chapter 843: A Decisive Test Chapter 844: Pill King Zhen Soars to Fame After One Battle Chapter 845: Dan'er's Emotions Chapter 846: Pillfire City's Secret Letter Chapter 847: Momentous News Chapter 848: A Hint of the Requiem Wood Chapter 849: A Leaf From the Requiem Tree Chapter 850: Terrifying Poisonous Parasites Chapter 851: An Easy Capture Chapter 852: Plans to Visit Old Stomping Grounds Chapter 853: Preparations Before Departure Chapter 854: The Holy Kings of the Eternal Celestial Capital Meet Chapter 855: The Wood Demon Tribe Chapter 856: A Powerful Warning Chapter 857: Chance Encounter with an Old Acquaintance Chapter 858: Resplendent Emerald Veranda's Young Madam Chapter 859: Another Side of Wei Xing'er Chapter 860: The Five Great Cauldrons of the Regal Pill Palace Chapter 861: Shocking Wealth Chapter 862: Jiang Chen Buys Three Slaves Chapter 863: Brotherhood Chapter 864: Pursuers Chapter 865: The Resplendent Emerald Veranda's True Intentions Chapter 866: Homeland Remains, Empty Chairs at Empty Tables Chapter 867: Returning to the Boundless Catacombs Chapter 868: Mang Qi's True Origin Chapter 869: Secrets of the Demon Race Chapter 870: The Desolate Wildlands Chapter 871: Making a Move with Dominance Chapter 872: The Wandering Cultivator Selling Pills Chapter 873: The Six Wolves of Sparrow Mountain Chapter 874: Lin Yanyu's Background Chapter 875: Scouting for Information Chapter 876: The So-Called Alliance? Chapter 877: Those Who Make The Rules Chapter 878: The Experts Set the Rules Chapter 879: Entering the Desolate Wildlands Chapter 880: Untouched Spirit Herbs All Over The Ground Chapter 881: Bone Apparitions Chapter 882: The Shadow Demon King Chapter 883: A Mint Ginseng Chapter 884: Myriad Corpse Valley Chapter 885: The Eight Statues Chapter 886: Fleeing With His Tail Between His Legs Chapter 887: Colluding Villains Chapter 888: Demon King Nineshadows Chapter 889: Leaving Myriad Corpse Valley Chapter 890: Chaotic Astral Wind Chapter 891: The Monster and the Altar Chapter 892: Wood Demon Parasite Progenitor Chapter 893: Aura of the Demon King Chapter 894: Fighting Lu Shinan Chapter 895: The Mighty Long Xiaoxuan Chapter 896: Eliminating the Six Wolves of Sparrow Mountain Chapter 897: Majestic Mountain-Sealing Formation Chapter 898: Chasing the Dragonteeth Guard Chapter 899: Death by One Palm Strike Chapter 900: The Delight of Old Acquaintances Chapter 901: Annihilating the Purple Light Division Chapter 902: The Generation Binding Curse, Resolved Chapter 903: Veluriyam Pagoda Gathering Chapter 904: Emperor Peafowls Successor Candidates Chapter 905: The Return of Pill King Zhen Chapter 906: Popularity Through the Roof Chapter 907: Malicious Provocation Chapter 908: Making Another Bet Chapter 909: Utter Defeat Chapter 910: Pill Recipe Selection Chapter 911: The Hundredfold Marrow-Cleanse Pill Chapter 912: Nominated as Young Lord? Chapter 913: Pinecrane Pill Chapter 914: Subduing Pill King Bu Chapter 915: Complete Submission Chapter 916: Three Disciples Chapter 917: Foremost in Pill Dao in Veluriyam Capital Chapter 918: Plans to Carve a Formation Disk Chapter 919: Successful Completion Chapter 920: The Fight of Three Rankings Chapter 921: The Start of the Martial Pagoda Battles Chapter 922: First Round of Selections Chapter 923: The Much Acclaimed Pill King Zhen Chapter 924: To Go Against the Heavens Chapter 925: The First Victory Chapter 926: Nine Consecutive Victories Chapter 927: Three Images Chapter 928: A Miraculously Powerful Opponent Chapter 929: An Eye for an Eye Chapter 930: Image Versus Image Chapter 931: Inexhaustible Trump Cards Chapter 932: An Earth-Shattering Strike Chapter 933: Strike! Kill! Chapter 934: The Intent of Ten Thousand Blades Chapter 935: Heritage of Dragon Blood Chapter 936: The Genius Ranking Battle Chapter 937: Sword Dao Genius Chapter 938: Enemies, Like Lovers, Are Destined to Meet Chapter 939: A Clean, Pre-Emptive Strike Chapter 940: The Number One Sword Dao Genius of Veluriyam Capital Chapter 941: There is Always a Better Chapter 942: End of the Sixth Elimination Round Chapter 943: The Ranking Battles Begin Chapter 944: A Well-Rounded Dao Genius Chapter 945: I Will Make Only One Move Chapter 946: Eight Consecutive Victories, Battle for First Place Chapter 947: A Strong Opponent Chapter 948: Counterattack, Dragon Roar! Chapter 949: Unexpected Forfeiture Chapter 950: The Ranking of Young Lords Chapter 951: Jiang Chen's Martial Dao Knowledge Chapter 952: Veluriyam Capital Needs a New Idol Chapter 953: Provocation Chapter 954: The Terrifying Power of an Innate Water Constitution Chapter 955: Devoured with a Single Mouthful Chapter 956: Attaining Eight Level Sage Realm Chapter 957: A Revitalized Taiyuan Tower Chapter 958: Jiang Chen Challenged Chapter 959: The Grace of a Strike Chapter 960: Brotherhood Chapter 961: Geniuses of Emperor Peafowls Line Chapter 962: A Jealous Genius Chapter 963: Switching Between Attack and Defense Chapter 964: A Small World for Enemies Chapter 965: Second Encounter, Waterveil Prison Chapter 966: A Quick and Forceful Counterattack Chapter 967: Windrider Wings Chapter 968: The Darkest Amongst All Dark Horses Chapter 969: The Most Essential Battle Chapter 970: Wrath of Demons and Gods Chapter 971: The Long Anticipated Lord of the Golden Seal Chapter 972: The Pinnacle Of The Battle Chapter 973: Overwhelming Victory Chapter 974: End of the Ranking Battles Chapter 975: Proclamation of Young Lord Chapter 976: The Most Popular Young Lord Chapter 977: Who Stays And Who Goes Chapter 978: Taking Up Residence in Sacred Peafowl Mountain Chapter 979: Miss Dan'er Chapter 980: The Main Pagoda's Secret Chapter 981: The Influence of a Young Master Chapter 982: An Immensely Respectful Lin Ming Chapter 983: The Courteousness And Dignity Of A Young Lord Chapter 984: Nian'er Chapter 985: Plumscore Monarch Chapter 986: The Three Secret Realms Chapter 987: The Astounding Young Lord Zhen Chapter 988: The Opening of the Magnetic Golden Mountain Chapter 989: The Six Palaces of Heritage Chapter 990: Breaking Through Forcefully, Leaving Other in the Dust Chapter 991: Five In a Row Chapter 992: Enormous Gains Chapter 993: Stunning Comprehension Chapter 994: A Conflict of Pride Chapter 995: A Stunning Young Master Ji San Chapter 996: The Sole Regret in Breaking Through to Emperor Realm Chapter 997: Breakthrough, Ninth Level Sage Realm Chapter 998: Conquering The Seventh Veluriyam Obelisk Chapter 999: A Mad Young Lord Zhen Chapter 1000: A Comparison of Geniuses Chapter 1001: Momentum That Leaves One Speechless Chapter 1002: The Mysterious Chain Seal Chapter 1003: The Final Hurdle Chapter 1004: Inheriting the Six Palaces Chapter 1005: Honored Master P'eng Chapter 1006: An Angry Old Man Chapter 1007: Kunpengs Meteoric Escape Chapter 1008: Reactions From All Sides Chapter 1009: Accepting The Challenge Chapter 1010: News That Stunned Jiang Chen Chapter 1011: Jiang Chen Exits The Pagoda Chapter 1012: The First Drop of Kunpeng Bloodline, Gifted Chapter 1013: Refining The Pinecrane Pill Chapter 1014: A Great Success Chapter 1015: Wake Up Call Chapter 1016: Jiang Chens Plans Chapter 1017: Sending Lin Yanyu on An Errand Chapter 1018: A Gift From A Great Emperor Chapter 1019: A Game of Seven Emperors Chapter 1020: A Sudden Enlightenment Chapter 1021: Stunning the Veluriyam Capital Chapter 1022: Stirring to Action Chapter 1023: A Bit of Surprising News Chapter 1024: The Prancing Pony Chapter 1025: Forcing Me to Beat You Up Chapter 1026: The Arrival of Steward Nius Hoped Savior Chapter 1027: Searching For News of Parents Chapter 1028: A Way to Repay a Favor Once and For All Chapter 1029: Turning Stone to Gold, Trash to Treasure Chapter 1030: Dusting Off and Leaving Chapter 1031: The Shocked Crown Prince Chapter 1032: Pillfire City Chapter 1033: Star Mill Chapter 1034: Mu Gaoqis Unique Style Chapter 1035: The Temptation of a Deal Chapter 1036: Star Harvesters Boss Chapter 1037: Two Plans Chapter 1038: Miss Keke Pays a Visit Chapter 1039: The Star Harvesters Decision Chapter 1040: Signing Up Chapter 1041: Emperor Peerless Chapter 1042: Enhancing the Level of the Bounty Arena Chapter 1043: The Three Greats Chapter 1044: Jiang Chens Ambition Chapter 1045: A Jiang Chen Looked Down By All Chapter 1046: The Only Cross-Zone Challenger Chapter 1047: Stunned Chapter 1048: I Come From Myriad Abyss Island Chapter 1049: Attention from Emperor Peerless Chapter 1050: The Bounty Arena Begins Chapter 1051: Speed in Earning Money Chapter 1052: Unexpected Incident Chapter 1053: One Issue After Another Chapter 1054: The Emperor Rages, and the World Trembles Chapter 1055: Jiang Chen Makes Out Like a Bandit Chapter 1056: The Great Emperor Worries Chapter 1057: The Best of Friends Despite Differences in Age Chapter 1058: Sovereign Rank Bounty Chapter 1059: A Stunning Pillfire City Chapter 1060: Jiang Chens Decision Chapter 1061: Haggling over the Ancient Reformation Pill Chapter 1062: Celestial Cicada Court Chapter 1063: A Great Haul Chapter 1064: Invitation To The Auction Chapter 1065: Radiant Celestial Grass Chapter 1066: Jiang Chen Takes the First Crack Chapter 1067: Fifth Item On Auction, Master Mu Chapter 1068: Emperor Peerless Strikes the Gavel Chapter 1069: Secret Realm Chapter 1070: Saving Elder Yun Nie Chapter 1071: Long Lost Brothers Finally Meet Again Chapter 1072: Old Brother Mo, My Apologies Chapter 1073: The Geng Brothers Chapter 1074: The Suspected Cloud Devouring Tiger Chapter 1075: The Celestial Grass Again Chapter 1076: A Competition of Speed Chapter 1077: Frostmoon City Chapter 1078: An Unexpected Development, A Toxic Dose of Love Chapter 1079: I Must Save Emperor Peerless Chapter 1080: The Overweening Third Master Jing Chapter 1081: Dragon and Tiger Brothers Chapter 1082: Third Master Jing’s Repeat Provocation Chapter 1083: Long Xiaoxuan Attacks Chapter 1084: Things Have Gone Out Of Control Chapter 1085: From Arrogance to Humility Chapter 1086: Chapter 1087: Chapter 1088: Chapter 1089: Chapter 1090: Chapter 1091: Chapter 1092: Chapter 1093: Chapter 1094: Chapter 1095: Chapter 1096: Prelude to Inner Conflict? Chapter 1097: Chapter 1098: Chapter 1099: Chapter 1100: Chapter 1101: Chapter 1102: Chapter 1103: Chapter 1104: Chapter 1105: Chapter 1106: Chapter 1107: Chapter 1108: Chapter 1109: Chapter 1110: Rescuing Jiang Feng Chapter 1111: A Deep Love Between Father and Son Chapter 1112: An Excited Jiang Feng Chapter 1113: Chapter 1114: Chapter 1115: Chapter 1116: Chapter 1117: Chapter 1118: Chapter 1119: Chapter 1120: Category:Chapters